Someone Like You
by fadedyouths
Summary: Annabeth Chase was left by her boyfriend, Percy Jackson a year ago. She's only been able to get over it recently. And then her world came crashing down again, when she received a wedding invite from Percy. But he's not wedding her, no he's wedding someone else. Will anything work out for Annabeth and Percy ever again? Based off Someone Like You by Adele. Mortal AU


**A/N: Yes overused, but I've had this idea forever so... Here you are! P.S I don't hate Rachel, she's actually one of my favs. It just worked out like this...Also Percy would never do this so yeah... Mortal AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or Someone Like You by Adele.**

Annabeth POV

I stared at the crisp cream colored invitation, feeling like it stabbed me directly in the heart. The words made fresh tears spring to my eyes. The bright colors and fancy font of the invitation didn't match my feelings at all. It felt like someone was happily giving me a death sentence. I had managed to be tear free for at least a year. But now, the terrible truth came crashing down all on me, like broken shards of glass piercing my empty stolen heart. Why was I dying on the inside? Well it started like this...

 _I walked into the apartment I shared with my boyfriend of 2 years and best friend of 5 years, Percy Jackson._

 _"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed._

 _He turned to me a strange expression on his face._

 _"Hey, um Annabeth can we talk?"_

 _"Sure what is it Perce?" I made a small smile._

 _"Um I-I think we should break up. I'm just not feeling it anymore Annabeth." My world shattered at the words._

 _"D-did I do something wrong? Is it me?" I stutter._

 _"No, it's me Annabeth. But I think you should leave."_

 _"B-but Percy, what happened?"_

 _"Nothing, but just please go." he said turning his back toward me._

 _Tears slipped down my cheeks slowly turning into cascading waterfalls. I go to Percy and I's room to pack. I almost couldn't see anything from the tears blinding my sight. Slowly I packed everything I owned, finally storing a photo of Percy and I, with his arm around me._

 _I saw Percy still looking out the window. Just looking at him made me tear up even more. So I decided I would say one last thing to him._

 _"Percy, I really loved you. I wanted to spend my whole life with you. And just because we're ending it like this, I'm not mad. I will love you forever Percy. Goodbye." And then I walk out of the love of my life's apartment._

That was one year ago. And now Percy was getting married. Not to me, but someone else. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I had thought that If you love someone let them go and if they come back they are yours forever. But Percy didn't come back. And here the waterworks were again. I must have sobbed way too loudly because my best friends from high school, who I shared an apartment with came running into my room. Piper, Thalia, and Hazel. Piper was by my side immediately.

"Oh, honey, you saw the invite too?" She spoke softly to me.

I nodded.

"PERCY! I will kill him!" Thalia yelled. Her knuckles white.

Hazel sat down next to me stroking my hair like they had when I had first arrived.

"Shhh it's okay, just let it all out." I cried for about half an hour or longer.

Piper finally spoke up.

"You know what, you girl, are going to that wedding." Thalia and Hazel gave her a look.

I finally spoke.

"W-why? It won't change anything. He rejected me."

"We are going to show Percy Jackson that you are alive and kicking without him and show him that he made the biggest mistake ever."

Thalia started nodding. "Yeah, it's time for revenge girl."

I made a hint of a smile. "Okay. Yeah, why not?"

"That's our girl!" Hazel smiled.

"So the weddings tomorrow, Jason, Frank and Nico are coming. So lets get you prepped!" Piper exclaims.

 _The Next Day_

I was shaken awake by 3 girls.

"Come on, let's get you prepped!" Piper squealed.

I was rushed into the bathroom into a shower. Hazel blow dried my hair and Thalia curled it into my signature princess curls and Piper put it up into a fancy updo with a few strands hanging loose on my face.

Next makeup... Oh dear gods save me.

Piper had me close my eyes and in the next thirty minutes when I opened them I was stunned. My makeup looked natural but, it made my face pop.

We all went to look in my closet and we picked a dress. It was a strapless silver-grey mermaid dress. I slipped into it.

"Wow..." Thalia said for once speechless.

"You look amazing!" Hazel said happily.

The rest of them got ready and came out looking like this. Thalia had on a black high neck lined gown. Hazel had on a dark green gown. And Piper wore a dark blue gown.

"Lets go and show them what they're missing." Thalia grinned evilly.

The doorbell rang and 4 guys stood there. Jason, Frank, Nico, and my brother Malcolm.

They looked at me sadly. Malcolm offered his arm to me.

We arrived at the wedding venue and walked in. We were right on time. I walked in and saw Percy. I drew in a breath sharply. He looked tired and hadn't changed since I last saw him. He was wearing a black tux and pacing. Grover, his best man saw me. He looked at me apologetically. I nodded slightly. I took a seat at the back just in case I wanted to walk out. I saw Percy's parents Sally, and Poseidon. Sally saw me and looked at me sadly. I heaved a big sigh. And suddenly Percy saw me. He looked pained but I looked away. I couldn't see him. I would break down. Just then the wedding music started. And there was the bride. She looked proud and sneered when she saw me. I realized I couldn't go through with this. I leaned toward Piper and Jason and said.

"I know I said that I would do this. But I can't. He's the love of my life. I can't do this to myself. I'm going to take a vacation from this. Go back to San Francisco for a while." I whispered. They nodded and smiled sadly. I slipped out the back with Percy's eyes following me the whole time. I ran and called down a cab. Tears slipping down my face. When I got back, I packed some of my belongings. I changed into dark jeans, a grey owl shirt and a green army jacket. I put on grey converse and my Yankees cap and went off to the airport. I booked myself a flight to San Francisco. The flight was delayed by 4 hours. I put my earbuds in my ears and listened to the song Someone Like You. And then I waited.

Percy POV

What was I doing? Getting married to Rachel. It didn't feel right. And Annabeth. Breaking up with her was the biggest mistake of my life? What was I thinking, being afraid of how our parents hated each other. I was a coward. Not like her. She was beautiful, and brave. I was pacing in the wedding venue waiting for the big moment. And then I saw her. Looking beautiful in a grey dress her eyes flitted everywhere, analyzing everything. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I wouldn't either after what I did to her. Then the wedding started and Rachel sneered at her. My Annabeth. Well, not anymore. Every night I mentally slap myself for doing that to her. Then she stood up silently and ran out. My eyes followed her instead of Rachel. I couldn't do this. No, I only belonged with Annabeth. Rachel got close and the preacher started saying the vows. It all seemed far and distant.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare do you take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" She said happily.

"Perseus Jackson do you take Rachel Elizabeth Dare as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No." I said surprising everyone. Rachel looked infuriated.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't belong with you. My heart isn't with you. It's with Annabeth. I can't do this." My mother silently nods at my decision

I run out but stop at Rachel's harsh voice.

"You'll regret this Percy. Annabeth isn't good enough for you, she's scum. You'll be crawling back to me after you realize what a dumb blond she is."

I turn around. "Annabeth is the most perfect person I have ever met. She's smart and beautiful. You hold no candle to her." And then I race after her, leaving Rachel speechless.

As I get to the street I realize I have no idea where she is. I hear footsteps behind me. It's Piper and Jason.

"So you really love her?" Piper asks

"I love her with all my heart."

"Good. Because she's going to the airport right now on the way to San Francisco."

"Go get her man." Jason pats my back.

I run to hail a cab and race to the airport.

I jog up to an airline check-in counter not aware of the stares I'm getting from my tux.

"How can I help you?" the counter asks.

"Um I'm looking for an Annabeth Chase on a flight to San Francisco?" **A/N: I'm not sure you can actually do this btw.**

"Here she's on this flight. Would you like to book a ticket?" I quickly book a ticket on her flight not caring what it'll cost me. Then I race off to an airport lounge, that she and I always used to go to when we were together. I cross my fingers. Please be there Wise Girl.

I burst into the lounge and scan the seats for blonde hair. There right by the window is a girl listening to music tears slipping out of her beautiful grey eyes. My heart explodes with guilt.

"A-Annabeth?" She looks over to me quickly wiping her tears away.

"What, Percy? Don't tell me you and Rachel are here for your honeymoon." She say bitterly.

"Wise Girl there is no me and Rachel."

"What?"

"I called the wedding off. I couldn't do it. Then I saw you. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to spend it with you. I'm sorry that I broke up with you, it's just that, our parents, Athena and Poseidon. I was scared of them, I was a coward. But it was always you the my heart was with. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. If there was one thing I could change, it would be that. I love you Annabeth. But if you don't want to come back to me, I understand. Just please don't cut yourself off from me. I can't live without you."

Annabeth POV

Percy, he wants me back. He loves me? I don't know whether to laugh or cry. But, I can't accept him, just like that. There was still the break up. But, I want a relationship with him. He's right. We've been through way too much to stay away from each other.

"Percy, I know that our parents relationship wasn't the best. But I'm willing to try a relationship with you again. I need you, you need me."

Percy crushed me in a hug.

"I'll never let you go again." He murmured into my hair.

I look up at him. "So what are we going to do with these plane tickets Seaweed Brain?"

"Lets take a trip." I look at him questionably.

"Kelp Head, I doubt you packed any clothes." He looks sheepish.

"True Wise Girl. We have time right?"

I nod. "Well Nico owes me a favor. So I'll call him and ask him to pack a bag." I laugh.

"Who knew Seaweed Brain actually made a plan?" He playfully shoves me and we walk out toward the plane. Together.

 **A/N: Okay, I know you can't do that because of Immigration and stuff, but who cares. I got Percabeth back together! Sorry if it was OOC. Hopefully you guys liked this. Let me know in the reviews. BTW do you guys want me to do a sequel for this? I could make this into a full blown story or a 2-3 shot. Or just leave it like this. Let me know!**


End file.
